Opowieści amerykańskiego ratownika górskiego 3
Ok, zacznijmy od odpowiedzi na pytania, które zadawała większość z Was: Nie chciałbym zdradzać, gdzie dokładnie pracuję. Niektóre z rzeczy, które tu opisałem wpędziłyby mnie w spore kłopoty, może nawet wyleciałbym przez nie z pracy, więc lepiej będzie jeżeli nie będę za dużo pisał na ten temat. Powiem tylko, że pracuję w Stanach Zjednoczonych, w rejonie, który obdarzony został ogromnymi obszarami dziczy. Mowa tu o setkach mil gęstego lasu, łańcuchu górskim i kilku jeziorach. Schody w dalszym ciągu budzą Wasze zainteresowanie, więc na szczęście dla Was, mój przyjaciel ma związaną z nimi historię, która powinna Was zainteresować. Napiszę o tym więcej pod koniec tego posta. Odnośnie tego czy kiedykolwiek myślałem żeby wypytać o to moich przełożonych – tak, myślałem, ale nie chcę przez to ryzykować utraty pracy. Na szczęście jeden z moich byłych przełożonych nie pracuje już jako ratownik SAR-u (Search And Rescue), więc jest szansa, że zgodziłby się cokolwiek opowiedzieć. Będę z nim rozmawiał później w tym tygodniu i dam wam znać co z tego wyjdzie. Jeżeli chodzi o porady jak zostać oficerem SAR-u myślę, że najlepszą radą jaką mogę dać jest kontakt z najbliższą placówką Służby Leśnej. Zobaczcie czy dostępne są jakieś kursy/szkolenia, lub jakie są wymagania. Ja pracuję tu od lat, a zaczynałem jako wolontariusz pomagający w akcjach SAR-u. To świetna praca, pomimo sporadycznych, tragicznych sytuacji i nie chciałbym robić nic innego. Ok, czas przejść do historii: Pierwsza wydarzyła się na akcji, na którą poszedłem zaraz po ukończeniu szkolenia, więc wszystko wówczas było dla mnie nowe. Zanim zacząłem tą pracę byłem ochotnikiem, więc miałem jakieś pojęcie, czego można się spodziewać, ale dotychczas miałem głównie do czynienia z wezwaniami do poszukiwań ludzi, których ślady zostały wcześniej zauważone przez weteranów. Jako pracownik SAR-u wyruszasz do wszelkiego rodzaju zgłoszeń – od ugryzień przez zwierzęta, po atak serca. Ta konkretna sprawa, została zgłoszona wcześnie rano przez parę młodych ludzi, którzy wędrowali szlakiem w pobliżu jeziora. Mąż był bardzo rozhisteryzowany, a my nie mogliśmy dojść do tego co się stało. W tle słychać było wrzeszczącą kobietę, a on błagał nas byśmy przybyli jak najszybciej. Kiedy tam dotarliśmy, zobaczyliśmy go trzymającego swoją żonę, która z kolei trzymała coś w swoich ramionach, wydając z siebie niemal zwierzęce krzyki. Kiedy mąż nas zobaczył, krzyknął byśmy im pomogli, a najlepiej sprowadzili karetkę na miejsce. Oczywiście nie dało się wysłać karetki na górski szlak, więc zapytaliśmy czy jego żona potrzebuje pomocy, czy też będzie mogła iść o własnych siłach. Mężczyzna dalej był roztrzęsiony, ale udało mu się powiedzieć, że to nie ona potrzebuje pomocy. Podczas gdy jeden z weteranów próbował go uspokoić, ja podszedłem do kobiety i zapytałem co się dzieje, ale ona jedynie kiwała się w przód i w tył trzymając coś, piszcząc w kółko. Kucnąłem i zobaczyłem, że cokolwiek trzyma, pokryte jest krwią. Wtedy zauważyłem chustę do noszenia dziecka na jej ramieniu, a moje serce stanęło. Wypytując ją o to co się stało, tak jakby delikatnie rozchyliłem jej ramiona żeby zobaczyć co tak naprawdę trzyma. To było jej dziecko, oczywiście martwe. Jego główka była wgnieciona z jednej strony, a całe ciało pokryte było zadrapaniami. Widywałem wcześniej ciała zmarłych, ale coś w całej tej sytuacji mocno mnie dotknęło. Chwilę zajęło mi dojście do siebie, po czym podszedłem do weterana stojącego najbliżej mnie. Powiedziałem mu, że chodzi o martwe dziecko, a on poklepał mnie po ramieniu i powiedział, że się tym zajmie. Godzinę zajęło nam przekonanie kobiety, żeby pozwoliła nam zobaczyć dziecko. Za każdym razem, kiedy chcieliśmy je odebrać załamywała się mówiąc, że nie możemy go wziąć, że wszystko będzie dobrze jeżeli tylko zostawimy je w spokoju i pozwolimy jej (matce) mu pomóc. W końcu weteranom udało się ją przekonać do oddania ciała. Zabraliśmy je do punktu medycznego, ale kiedy zjawili się ratownicy, powiedzieli, że nie było jakiejkolwiek szansy na uratowanie dziecka. Zmarł natychmiast z powodu urazu głowy jakiego doznał. Moją dobrą znajomą była jedna z sióstr pracująca w szpitalu, do którego przywieziono małżeństwo. Opowiedziała mi później co wtedy stało się w lesie. Para spacerowała z dzieckiem w chuście. W pewnym momencie zatrzymali się, bo dzieciak zaczął marudzić. Ojciec wziął go na ręce. Stanął na brzegu stosunkowo niedużego wąwozu zaraz przy szlaku. Mama podeszła żeby stanąć obok nich, ale potknęła się, wpadła na swojego męża, który upuścił dziecko prosto do wąwozu. Dziecko upadło z niecałych 7 metrów, wprost na skały na dnie. Ojciec pospieszył na ratunek, ale stracił równowagę i upadł prosto na główkę dziecka, które w tym momencie było już martwe. Dziecko miało jedynie 15 miesięcy. Cholernie dziwaczny wypadek. Seria zdarzeń, która zakończyła się w najgorszy możliwy sposób. To była prawdopodobnie najokropniejsze wezwanie na jakim byłem. W mojej karierze pracownika SAR-u nie widziałem wielu przypadków pogryzień przez zwierzęta, głównie przez to, że niewiele dużych zwierząt pojawia się w tej okolicy. Owszem – są tu niedźwiedzie, ale trzymają się z dala od ludzi. Większość zwierząt, które można zobaczyć jest małych np. kojoty, szopy, skunksy. Częstym widokiem natomiast są łosie i powiem wam jedno – to niezłe skurczybyki. Będą gonić wszystko i wszystkich bez wyraźnego powodu, i niech was Bóg ma w opiece jeżeli znajdziecie się pomiędzy samicą, i jej młodym. Jedno z najzabawniejszych wezwań dostaliśmy od gościa, który wlazł na drzewo uciekając przed ogromnym samcem. Godzinę zajęło nam zdjęcie go stamtąd, a kiedy w końcu stanął na ziemi powiedział „Sk*rwysyny duże są z bliska”. Wiem, że ta historia nie jest straszna, ale do tej pory się z tego śmiejemy. Szczerze nie mam pojęcia jak mogłem zapomnieć o tej historii, ale jak dotąd to jest najstraszniejsze co mnie do tej pory spotkało. Może tak długo starałem się o tym zapomnieć, że nie było to pierwsze co mi przyszło do głowy. Pracując jako osoba, która dosłownie cały swój czas spędza w lesie, nie chciałbyś zacząć się bać samotności, albo pobytu pośrodku niczego. Właśnie dlatego, kiedy przytrafia Ci się taka historia, starasz wyprzeć ją z pamięci. Jak do tej pory, jest to jedyna rzecz, która sprawiła, że poważnie zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy ta praca jest dla mnie. Nie lubię o tym mówić, ale postaram się opisać wszystko najlepiej jak pamiętam. Rzecz działa się późną wiosną. To było typowe zgłoszenie o zaginionym dziecku. Czteroletnia dziewczynka oddaliła się od obozowiska jej rodziny i nie było jej przez około 2 godziny. Jej rodzice byli totalnie przybici. Powiedzieli nam to, co mówi każdy rodzic: moje dziecko nigdy by się samo nie oddaliło, ona jest przecież taka grzeczna, zawsze jest gdzieś w pobliżu, nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła. Zapewniliśmy rodziców, że zrobimy wszystko co naszej mocy, by ją odnaleźć i rozstawiliśmy się w standardowej formacji poszukiwawczej. Przydzielono mi jednego z moich dobrych kumpli, więc idąc w górę rozmawialiśmy sobie na luzie. Wiem, że to może brzmieć bezdusznie, ale po pewnym czasie w tej pracy człowiek staje się znieczulony. To jest zupełnie normalne i myślę, że taka znieczulica jest wręcz potrzebna. Szukaliśmy dobre dwie godziny, znacznie wykraczając poza teren, w którym spodziewaliśmy się, że dziewczynka może się znajdować. Akurat wyszliśmy z małej dolinki, kiedy coś sprawiło, że obaj jednocześnie się zatrzymaliśmy. Zamarliśmy patrząc na siebie. To było takie dziwne uczucie, jakby samolot się rozhermetyzował. Strzeliło mi w uszach, i miałem wrażenie jakbym spadł z 3 metrów. Chciałem zapytać kumpla, czy on poczuł to samo, ale zanim to mi się udało, usłyszeliśmy najgłośniejszy dźwięk jaki w życiu słyszałem. To prawie jakby pociąg jechał na nas, ale dźwięk było słychać ze wszystkich stron – z góry i z dołu też. Kolega coś do mnie krzyknął, ale nic nie usłyszałem przez ten ogłuszający hałas. Przerażeni zaczęliśmy się rozglądać za źródłem dźwięku, ale nic nie zobaczyliśmy. Moją pierwszą myślą było osuwisko skalne, ale nie znajdowaliśmy się w pobliżu żadnych klifów czy urwisk, a nawet gdyby tak było, to już pewnie byśmy nie żyli. Dźwięk trwał nadal, a my próbowaliśmy krzyczeć coś do siebie, ale nawet stojąc bardzo blisko nic nie mogliśmy usłyszeć. Wtedy, hałas równie nagle jak się zaczął, nagle się urwał, zupełnie jakby ktoś go wyłączył. Staliśmy chwilę nieruchomo, kiedy normalne odgłosy lasu zaczęły powracać. Kumpel zapytał mnie co się właściwie stało, ale ja wzruszyłem tylko ramionami – wiedziałem tyle samo co on. Staliśmy tak patrząc na siebie przez jakąś minutę. Zapytałem przez radio czy ktoś też słyszał nadchodzący j*bany koniec świata, ale okazało się, że nikt nic nie słyszał, pomimo że inne grupy były w zasięgu krzyku, w razie gdyby ktoś coś znalazł. Ruszyliśmy więc na dalsze poszukiwania. Jakąś godzinę później wszyscy meldowali postępy przez radio, ale nikt nie odnalazł dziewczynki. Przeważnie przerywamy poszukiwania kiedy robi się ciemno, ale ponieważ nie znaleziono żadnych śladów, kilka osób (w tym ja i mój kumpel) postanowiło szukać dalej. Trzymaliśmy się blisko siebie, wykrzykując jej imię co kilka minut. Miałem wielką nadzieję, że uda się nam ją znaleźć, bo o ile nie lubię dzieci, to wizja małej dziewczynki błąkającej się samej po lesie po zmroku wydawała mi się straszna. Dzieci mogą bać się lasu nawet za dnia, ale w nocy – cóż, to już zupełnie inna historia. Jednak nie znaleźliśmy żadnego śladu, nie usłyszeliśmy odpowiedzi na nasze wołania, więc koło północy zawróciliśmy, żeby udać się do punktu zbornego. Byliśmy w połowie drogi, kiedy mój kumpel stanął świecąc latarką na ogromne, przewrócone drzewo. Zapytałem go czy usłyszał jakiś głos, ale on mnie uciszył i kazał nasłuchiwać. To był dźwięk przypominający płacz dziecka dochodzący z oddali. Obaj zaczęliśmy wykrzykiwać imię dziewczynki, po czym nasłuchiwaliśmy jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, ale ciągle słyszeliśmy jedynie ten płacz. Skierowaliśmy się w stronę powalonego drzewa, obchodząc je naokoło. Kiedy zbliżaliśmy się do źródła dźwięku, doznałem jakiegoś dziwnego uczucia. Powiedziałem koledze, że coś jest nie w porządku. Odpowiedział, że ma takie samo wrażenie, ale nie wie dlaczego. Zatrzymaliśmy się, ponownie wołając dziewczynkę po imieniu. Nagle, w tym samym momencie uświadomiliśmy sobie co było nie tak. Płacz, który słyszeliśmy był zapętlony. Najpierw szloch, potem jakby jęk i na końcu czknięcie, powtarzające się w kółko. Za każdym razem brzmiało to dokładnie tak samo. Bez słowa obaj zaczęliśmy uciekać. To był jedyny raz, kiedy straciłem opanowanie w taki sposób, ale coś w całej tej sytuacji było tak niesamowicie nie w porządku, że żaden z nas nie chciał tam zostać ani sekundy dłużej. W punkcie zbornym pytałem wszystkich czy słyszeli jakiekolwiek dziwne odgłosy, ale nikt nie miał pojęcia o co mi chodzi. Dziewczynka nigdy nie została odnaleziona. Na akcjach zawsze pamiętamy, żeby na akcjach przy okazji rozglądać się za osobami, których nie odnaleziono, ale w tym wypadku szczerze wątpię żebyśmy kiedykolwiek coś znaleźli. Spośród wezwań dotyczących zaginionych osób, tylko niewielka część kończy się zupełnym zniknięciem, w sensie braku śladów czy ciała. Ale czasami ciało przynosi więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Oto kilka, które znaleźliśmy, które stały się w pewien sposób „sławne” w naszym towarzystwie: Nastolatek, którego szczątki odnaleziono prawie rok po zaginięciu. Znaleźliśmy czubek jego czaszki, dwie kości palców i aparat, około 60 km od miejsca, gdzie widziany był po raz ostatni. Niestety aparat był zniszczony. Miednica starszego mężczyzny, który zaginął miesiąc wcześniej. To wszystko co znaleźliśmy. Żuchwa i prawa stopa dwuletniego chłopca, znalezione na najwyższym szczycie pasma górskiego w południowej części parku. Ciało nastoletniej dziewczyny z Zespołem Downa, 30 km od miejsca, w którym zniknęła. Zmarła z wychłodzenia, trzy tygodnie po zniknięciu, ale poza butami i kurtką, jej ubranie było nienaruszone. Podczas autopsji w jej żołądku znaleziono jagody i gotowane mięso. Koroner powiedział, że wygląda na to, że ktoś się nią opiekował. Nigdy nie wskazano żadnego podejrzanego. Zamarznięte ciało rocznego dziecka, znalezione tydzień po zniknięciu, w pustym pniu drzewa, 16 km od miejsca, gdzie widziano go ostatni raz. W żołądku znaleziono świeże mleko, ale w ustach brak było języka. Jeden krąg i prawa rzepka trzyletniej dziewczynki znalezione w śniegu, 30 km od miejsca, w którym obozowała jej rodzina poprzedniego lata. A teraz kilka historii, które opowiedział mi mój znajomy. Wspomniałem mu, że byliście zainteresowani schodami i macie szczęście: miał z nimi coś w rodzaju bliskiego spotkania. Mimo że nie miał dla nich wytłumaczenia, to ma z nimi trochę więcej doświadczenia niż ja. Kolega pracuje w SAR od około 7 lat. Zaczynał na początku college-u, a jego pierwsze „spotkanie” ze schodami wyglądało podobnie do mojego. Jego nauczyciel powiedział mu niemal to samo co mój, czyli nigdy nie podchodź zbyt blisko, nie dotykaj lub na nie nie wchodź. Przez pierwszy rok trzymał się tych reguł, ale najwidoczniej wygrała ciekawość. Podczas jednego z wezwań odłączył się od grupy poszukiwawczej, żeby bliżej zbadać sprawę. To było ok. 15 kilometrów od miejsca, w którym zaginęła nastoletnia dziewczyna. Psy podjęły trop, a on został sam, pozostając w tyle za grupą. Wtedy dostrzegł schody po swojej lewej stronie. Wyglądały jakby pochodziły z nowego domu, bo wykładzina na nich była nieskazitelnie biała. Opowiadał, że kiedy zbliżał się do nich, nie czuł i nie słyszał niczego nadzwyczajnego. Oczekiwał, że stanie się coś niedobrego, że zacznie krwawić z uszu lub zasłabnie, ale podszedł do schodów i nie poczuł niczego. Jedyną dziwną rzeczą jaką zauważył było to, że na schodach nie było żadnego syfu. Brak ziemi, liści, kurzu, czegokolwiek. Nie było także śladu po jakichkolwiek zwierzętach czy insektach w najbliższym otoczeniu, co uznał za dziwne. To nie było tak, że zwierzęta ich unikały, bardziej jakby schody znalazły się w wyjątkowo pustej, jałowej części lasu. Dotknął schodów, ale nie poczuł niczego za wyjątkiem specyficznego uczucia, kiedy dotyka się nowy dywan. Upewniwszy się, że jego radio jest włączone, powoli zaczął wychodzić na schody, co jak stwierdził było przerażające z powodu wszystkich historii, które o nich słyszał. Żartował, że z jednej strony oczekiwał, że zostanie przeniesiony do innego wymiaru, a z drugiej, że zaraz zobaczy nadlatujące UFO. Ale dotarłszy na szczyt bez żadnych przeszkód, przystanął rozglądając się. Im dłużej jednak stał, tym mocniej czuł jakby robił coś bardzo, bardzo niewłaściwego. Opisał to jako uczucie, które towarzyszy ci, kiedy znajdziesz się w części budynku rządowego, w której nigdy nie powinieneś się znaleźć. Tak jakby ktoś miał przyjść i aresztować go, albo strzelić mu w plecy w dowolnym momencie. Próbował odsunąć od siebie to uczucie, ale to stawało się coraz mocniejsze. Wtedy zorientował się, że nie słyszy żadnego dźwięku. Zniknęły odgłosy lasu, nie mógł też usłyszeć własnego oddechu. To było jak upie*dliwy szum w uszach, tylko znacznie mocniejszy. W końcu zszedł na dół i dołączył do reszty ekipy ratunkowej, nikomu o tym nie wspominając. Ale najdziwniejsze miało się dopiero wydarzyć. Po zakończeniu poszukiwań, jego trener czekał na niego w Centrum Powitalnym. Nie pozwolił mu wyjść, a na jego twarzy widać było gniew. Kumpel zapytał co się stało, a ten odpowiedział „Wszedłeś na nie”, przy czym nie było to pytanie. Kolega zapytał skąd mógł to wiedzieć, ale ten tylko spuścił głowę mówiąc „Ponieważ jej nie znaleźliśmy. Psy straciły trop”. Na pytanie jaki to ma związek ze schodami, trener zapytał jak długo na nich był, na co kumpel odpowiedział, że nie dłużej niż minutę. Wtedy trener popatrzył na niego takim pustym, prawie martwym wzrokiem i powiedział, że jeżeli jeszcze raz wejdzie na jakiekolwiek schody zostanie zwolniony. Natychmiast! Nauczyciel odszedł, i przypuszczam, że nigdy już nie odpowiedział na żadne z pytań, które mój kumpel zadawał na ten temat. Kolega brał udział w wielu poszukiwaniach, w których nie natrafiono na żaden ślad poszukiwanego. Powiedział, że w większości przypadków, jeżeli zaginiona osoba nie jest znajdywana po niedługim czasie, to albo nigdy nie uda się jej odnaleźć, albo stanie się to po wielu tygodniach, miesiącach lub latach, w miejscach, w których nie miały prawa się znaleźć. Jedna z historii, którą mi opowiedział wyróżniała się wśród innych, a dotyczyła pięcioletniego chłopca ze znaczną niepełnosprawnością umysłową. Mały chłopiec zniknął późną jesienią z miejsca, w którym często urządza się pikniki. Poza upośledzeniem umysłowym, był także fizycznie niepełnosprawny. Jego rodzice w kółko tłumaczyli, że nie ma mowy by sam się oddalił. Ktoś musiał go zabrać. Kumpel powiedział, że szukali tego dzieciaka tygodniami, znacznie wykraczając poza wyznaczony obszar, ale wyglądało to tak jakby dziecka nigdy w tym lesie nie było. Psy nie mogły wyczuć jego zapachu, nawet w miejscu, z którego zniknął. Na krótką chwilę podejrzenia padły na rodziców, ale widać było, że są zdruzgotani i nie mieli w tym swojego udziału. Poszukiwania zakończono po miesiącu, a do zimy wszyscy zdążyli o sprawie zapomnieć. Kumpel odbywał właśnie szkolenie zimowe na jednym z wyższych szczytów w okolicy, kiedy zobaczył coś w śniegu. Opowiadał, że najpierw zauważył to z daleka, a kiedy się zbliżył rozpoznał, że to koszulka zaginionego chłopca. Był pewien, że należała do niego, bo był na niej charakterystyczny wzór. Niecałe 20 metrów dalej znalazł ciało chłopca, częściowo zakopane w śniegu. Powiedział, że mały nie mógł być martwy dłużej niż kilka dni, mimo że zaginął 3 miesiące wcześniej. Dzieciak był jakby owinięty wokół czegoś, a kiedy kolega odgarnął trochę śniegu, nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. To był duży kawał lodu, wyrzeźbiony na kształt czegoś, co przypominało człowieka. Chłopiec trzymał to tak mocno, że odmroził sobie klatkę piersiową i ręce. Było to widoczne nawet mimo częściowego rozkładu zwłok. Kolega wezwał przez radio resztę ekipy i już wspólnie znieśli ciało ze szczytu. Kiedy mi to opowiedział wiedziałem, że nie było możliwości żeby ten dzieciak przeżył samotnie trzy miesiące i by dostał się na ten szczyt. Fizycznie niemożliwe było, żeby przeszedł prawie 80 km i wdrapał się na cholerną górę. Gdyby tego było mało, w żołądku i okrężnicy dziecka nie znaleziono absolutnie nic, nawet wody. Kumpel powiedział, że wyglądało to tak, jakby chłopiec zniknął z powierzchni ziemi na kilka miesięcy, po czym ktoś odstawił go z powrotem tylko po to, by umarł z wyziębienia. Ostatnia jego historia miała miejsce stosunkowo niedawno, ledwie kilka miesięcy temu. Cała ekipa wyruszyła na zwiad, ponieważ w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni parę osób widziało pumy w okolicy. Jednym z naszych zadań jest sprawdzenie czy te zwierzęta faktycznie są w pobliżu i jeżeli tak jest, ostrzegamy ludzi i zamykamy niektóre szlaki. Kumpel był sam, w bardzo zalesionej części parku. Zbliżał się zmierzch, kiedy usłyszał coś, co brzmiało jak krzyk kobiety. Pewnie większość z was wie, że odgłosy jakie wydaje puma przypominają te, które wydawałaby mordowana kobieta. Na pewno jest to niepokojące, ale całkiem normalne. Kolega dał znać przez radio, że usłyszał pumę i zamierza iść dalej żeby sprawdzić gdzie zaczyna się jej terytorium. Później słyszał ten odgłos jeszcze kilka razy, zawsze z tego samego miejsca, więc był w stanie mniej-więcej określić jak daleko to terytorium sięga. Już miał wracać do bazy, kiedy usłyszał kolejny krzyk, tym razem raptem kilka metrów od niego. Oczywiście wystraszył się i przyspieszył tempo, bo ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miał ochotę było spotkanie z pumą. Kiedy dotarł do szlaku, cokolwiek wydawało ten odgłos, podążyło za nim, więc zaczął biec. Kiedy był już około 1,5 km od bazy krzyk ustał, więc kumpel odwrócił się żeby zobaczyć co to było. Była już prawie noc, ale powiedział, że w miejscu, w którym szlak zakręcał dostrzegł coś, co przypominało męską postać. Krzyknął więc ostrzegając, że szlak jest zamknięty i należy powrócić do Centrum Powitalnego. Ale postać stała bez ruchu, więc kolega podszedł bliżej. Kiedy był już 10 metrów od niej, postać – jak on to określił – „zrobiła niemożliwie długi krok” w jego kierunku i wydała z siebie ten sam krzyk, który słychać było wcześniej. Kumpel bez chwili zastanowienia odwrócił się, i sprintem pobiegł z powrotem do bazy nie oglądając się za siebie. Zanim dobiegł na miejsce, krzyk oddalił się z powrotem w głąb lasu. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie wspomniał. Powiedział jedynie, że w lesie jest puma i szlak musi zostać zamknięty do czasu aż zostanie znaleziona i przeniesiona. Na tym zakończę ten wpis, bo zrobiła się z tego ściana tekstu. Jutro rano wyruszam na coroczne szkolenie, więc nie będzie mnie przez cały tydzień. Spotkam się tam za to z wieloma byłymi instruktorami, oraz z kumplami, którzy pracują w innych częściach parku, i zamierzam wypytać ich o ciekawe historie, które mógłbym wam opowiedzieć. *Część 4 ---- Autor tekstu: searchandrescuewoods, z: reddit.com Autor tłumaczenia: kajtom, z: wykop.pl Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie